Pink Ribbons
by Guardian-Angel747
Summary: Who knew cutting class could be so...intriguing. Akuroku, RxS. Mentions of other pairings WARNINGS inside.


**A/N: After many threats, and fearful arguments i've finally been convinced to upload this here...why have i been so scared u may ask?? cause im a coward who notices that this is more than the M rating......*headlaptop* so here it is, please don't flame it scares me a lot. This was for my friend in exchange for some hawt drawings...love you sexy**

**WARNINGS:**

**-YAOI! AKA BOY X BOY**

**- mild bondage**

**-dirty talking**

**-Axel teasing (lol you will see)**

**PLEASE DON'T FLAME.....IT HURTS COWARDLY PEOPLES CONFIDENCE!....constructive criticism is fine**

**Disclaimer: Kingom Hearts ain't mine......if it was.......fufufu....**

**

* * *

**

**Pink Ribbons**

Axel smirks when he sees Roxas look around nervously for only the fiftieth time. "Come on Roxas, we won't get caught!"

Roxas glares at Axel as his sexy redhead curls a devious arm around roxas' back. "I know, it's not as if Mr Xemnas will notice."

"Yeah he'll be too busy preaching!" Axel laughs.

"How would you know, it's not like you turn up to class anyway."

"Only for you." Axel grins and bends down to nibble his studded earlobe, tugging at the cold metal, eliciting a strained moan from Roxas.

Roxas swatted Axel away playfully and took his hand as he dragged him to the end of the corner of the street. Home was just on the next street and Roxas wanted to get out of the heat, something beneath his clothes were chaffing at his skin.

Roxas unlocked the door to his house, glad that his parents and brothers were out at school and work, the last thing he needed was someone to witness the forthcoming event. He swatted Axel's wandering hands away before walking into the kitchen, trying to hold down his smirk as Axel followed after him like a horny dog. Roxas wandered to the fridge and cast the red head a glance as he opened the door. "Sit".

"Ok Roxy", Axel smirked and sunk into a dining room chair as he watched his little blonde bend over to search the back of the fridge giving him a nice view of that small tight ass. Roxas dug out a Sea Salt ice cream and handed it to Axel, who frowned.

"Where's yours?" Axel questioned.

Roxas stalked behind Axel and curled his fingers around Axel's shoulders. He leaned forward so his lips brushed against Axel's ear as he spoke.

"I'll just have to share it with you."

Axel's ears twitched and Roxas could tell Axel was trying to hide a smile. Roxas reached for the ice cream and took it to his mouth, Axel's eyes following every action from the corner of his vision. Roxas licked long and slow from the base to the tip, smirking as Axel's eyes widened and a deep noise gurgled in his throat.

Roxas guided the ice cream into Axel's mouth, consuming it whole and then dragged it out again. He turned Axel's face and kissed the side of Axel's mouth, tasting the ice cream on his lips. Axel went lax in his chair and Roxas smirked as he reached back and retrieved from the side table behind him, silky pink ribbons that he eyed just the other day; he'd wondered what possibly their use could be for.

Roxas walked around the unsuspecting Axel and slung his legs over Axel's so as to straddle him. He felt Axel smirk as he mashed their mouths together, immediately opening his lips as his horny red head thrust his tongue inside immediately, hands wandering up his sides. Since Axel was thoroughly occupied, Roxas subtly unwound Axel's arms from his waist and moved them both to the armrests of the chair. Axel was totally oblivious, his mind occupied by his mission to map out the inside of Roxas' throat, the horny bastard. Roxas made quick work of tying both of Axel's arms to the armrests of the chair, tight enough so that the red head couldn't move an inch. As soon as he was certain that the knots in the ribbon were firm, he ripped his mouth from Axel's and climbed off and watched as his boyfriend's dazed mind tried to comprehend why the blonde had stopped.

"Roooooxxxxxyyyyyy!" there it was, the light bulb had flashed above Axel head as Roxas cackled. It was at this point the Axel realized that he couldn't move, that his sneakily little minx was playing games.

"Ooooh! I never knew you had a kinky side Roxy!" Axel was getting rather excited, if the tent in his pants was any indication.

"I want to play a game Axel. A game with rules. A game whose rules you can't break unless you want to be punished." Roxas' voice oozed sensually. Axel's eyes were wide and his smile was big enough to split his face.

"Oh reeeaallly and what would these rules be?" the redhead asked innocently, though the fire in his eyes spoke otherwise.

"Rule one: no touchy and Rule two: no talky". Roxas was speaking in a childlike manner as if instructing an infant instead of a permanently horny 18 year-old. Axel made a slightly frustrated sound as he tried to rub his thighs together; Roxas' innocent voice was making him seriously hard. Suddenly a whip slapped his legs causing the red head to let out a high pitched squeak.

"Rule number three: no touchy yourself" Axel stopped his movements but let out a whimper. Where the fuck had Roxas gotten a whip from?! Roxas moved away from him to the other side of the room, where he sat down in one of the chairs opposite Axel.

Axel heard the unzipping of a fly and saw Roxas shimmying in his seat, the actions sending heat straight to his groin causing him to release a small moan. Roxas' eyes darted up at the sound and smiled wickedly, placing the whip on the table right in front of Axel who let out an audible gulp.

Roxas put his finger to his lips and shushed hum teasingly, before running his tongue from the base of his finger to the tip while watching Axel through hooded eyes. The red head's head fell back as he valiantly held in the desperate noises, his arms straining at the obnoxious pink ribbons. It seemed his little Roxy was licking every phallic object except the one that actually needed that sweet little mouth.

Roxas returned to his task and slipped off his pants before opening the bag he had placed under the table early that morning.

Axel had pulled himself back together (as much as he could in his current predicament, damn those hormones!) just in time to see his Roxy stand up from his seat and slowly start undoing the buttons on his school shirt. Roxas slowly pulled the material down his arms showing off the milky chest to his drooling boyfriend. He left his tie on but loosened it before standing up and strutted around the table to stand in Axel's view, picking his whip up on the way.

Axel thought he had died and gone to heaven. There was his Roxy. His beautiful innocent looking Roxy, standing before him in a black tie, black leather short-shorts, silky thigh high stockings and thigh high black leather boots. He would have pinched himself to see if this was just the hottest wet dream in the world but unfortunately his hands were tied, literally.

"What's the matter Axel? Cat got your tongue?" Roxas spoke huskily.

"No but I'd like to see you- AHHH!" the whip slapped into his right shoulder evicting a stunned shout. Roxas took a step closer, his heels clacking on the tiled floor.

"Rule number two: no talky, or are you going to be a baaaad boy" Roxas drawled out lazily, his bright blue eyes just centimeters away from acid green pools. Axel managed to hold his tongue that was, until his little dominatrix decided to straddle his lap, rocking into his hard-on simultaneously.

"Oh god Roxas! Axel bucked his hips up in a vain attempt to get more delicious friction but Roxas simply moved with him, the blonde smirking before winding his fingers into bright red spikes.

"Do you have poor hearing Axel…" Roxas yanked Axel's head back and whispered into Axels throat, "…or do you enjoy what I'm doing to you" Roxas started placing light butterfly kisses up Axel's throat and along his jaw until he came to panting lips. Roxas slowly kissed Axel, those sensual lips lighting Axel's body on fire.

Axel was enjoying it all right. The whip hurt like a bitch but and equal amount of pleasure was generated with each slap and pull of his hair. How Roxas was still seemingly composed was beyond Axel's thinking capabilities since if he had the chance he would have jumped his little Roxy at least three times by now. He sent a hateful glare at his immobilized hands.

"You're being quite a good boy Axel I'm surprised" Roxas said as he withdrew his lips with an audible 'pop'. "I wonder how long you can last before I have you begging for my ass" Roxas grinned as he watched Axel's eye twitch. Damn straight he was getting some good mental images in that head of his. There was nothing more amusing than setting Axel a challenge he couldn't possibly win.

Axel gave Roxas a cheesy grin, he never declined a challenge. Roxas would be the one to give in.

Roxas started to lazily undo Axel's school shirt, popping each button slowly. Axel didn't even wink even though his patience was wearing thin. Roxas pushed the shirt of his shoulders before rubbing his hands up and down the lean chest in front of him, drifting his hands close to Axel's low-lying pants before darting back up again. Axel held his breath as Roxas's fingertips set his nerves on fire, tried his hardest not to give the small blonde any indication of what he was doing to him.

Roxas was getting impatient. Had he misjudged Axel's self-control? He would have to up the level. Roxas kissed Axel's neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh. He felt Axel's own neck shift as a barely audible moan was released, leaving Roxas grinning. His mouth continued to descend, leaving little marks all the way down Axel's chest before he latched his mouth on top one of Axel's nipples while simultaneously ribbing the other with his fingertips.

"Fuck Roxas!" The red head moaned before shouting out as Roxas bit down, those blue eyes meeting his daring him to break rule two again. Axel could feel his meat bulging in his pants and could only assume by the feel of it that his partner's was too.

thoughts _Shit! Shit! Need to calm down…umm…umm SCHOOL, MATHS, PMS-ING LARXENE, NAKED VEXEN!! AH but it's so damn hard to not look at my smexy Roxas! GAH I mean .. uh.. one sheep, twoo sheep, three sheep …_

Axel's mind seemed to be at war Roxas cheerfully noted as he withdrew his lips from the panting chest. He slid off Axel's lap making sure he moaned like a whore as he rubbed against Axel's body. Axel's eyes were twitching constantly as Roxas stood before him in all his leather clad glory.

"Hmmm what is it that we should do now Axel. I'm all out of ideas" Roxas asked bashfully unleashing his cute doe look on the poor desperate red head. Axel's jaw was set in a firm line as he glared half-heartedly at the blonde.

_Can't give in, can't give in, can't give in…_

Roxas stalked forward once more, swinging his hips until he knelt at the floor by Axel's feet.

"What is it that you want Axel." The blonde whispered seductively as he nuzzled Axel's cloth wrapped member withdrawing another strained moan from Axel. "Do you want my mouth here? Do you want it to lick and suck your shaft as I fondle your balls and make you beg for release? Do you want me to lick up your cum from your chest when you orgasm from my touch?"

"FUCK ROXAS!" Axel almost came in his pants then and there. Where did his sweet little Roxas go? Where did he learn to talk like that? Those words, that beautiful husky voice. "Yes Roxas please!" Axel was about to cry in happiness as his blonde practically ripped his belt off and yanked off the red head's pants and boxes at the same time. Seems Axel wasn't the only desperate one in the room. Axel breathed a sign of relief as his erection was exposed to the hungry looking blonde, who smirked at him before standing up and walking away.

"Roxy? Baby?" Roxas could have laughed, he had never seen Axel looked so scared in his life, nor so horny.

"It's sad Axel. How I want those warm hands of yours on me right now! I crave your touch" Roxas sad dramatically, honestly he was starting to sound like one of those pathetic brats from romance novels! The looks Axel was giving him was totally worth it though.

"Well you could untie me, and then I would fix those cravings of yours!" Axel leaned forward excitedly. This was it! Roxas was finally giving in…

"But I tied them so tight, I couldn't possibly undo them" Roxas wailed successfully, it was starting to become increasingly difficult to not laugh. Axel's eyes darted around the room in desperation.

"Hey look there are some knives!...Cut me loose and I'll give you the ride of your life" Axel added with a lewd wink at the blonde teen, his smirk disappearing as he saw the devious smile on Roxas's face.

"But Axeeeeel! They are all the way over theeere! It's too much effort to get them. I'll just solve my own problem" Roxas replied teasingly sending Axel's wink back at him with one of his own. Axel was speechless, he wouldn't. There was no way he would do what Axel's perverted mind was picturing him doing.

Unfortunately Axel was right. Roxas jumped up on the top of the dining room table at the opposite end to where Axel was sitting. He stood and shimmied his hips cheekily as he pulled his little shorts of slowly, pulling them down and off his heeled boots. Axel tried to close his eyes in order to save his sanity, but he was too weak, and they snapped back open as wide as they could go in order to absorb as much of the image before him as possible. Roxas was standing now on the kitchen table in only the boots, stockings and tie with his weeping erection standing at attention. Roxas moved his hand to his lips and began to slowly lick and suck at each of his fingers and palm until it was all coated in a layer of saliva. Axel couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he couldn't even groan. He was beyond all of that. Roxas moved his hand to his weeping dick and began to stroke himself leisurely, making sure to moan as loud as he could in the red heads direction.

"Oh gods Axel! Please faster!" He increased his speed as he imagined those rough warm hands moving across his shaft stroking every inch of skin, missing nothing. Axel was whimpering loudly by now rubbing his legs together fast enough that it was surprising he hadn't caused a fire. He needed release, Roxas was going to be the death of him.

"oh Axel what did I tell u about touching yourself? Naughty boy I'll have to punish you for that" Roxas was red faced now. He lowered himself until he was lying on the table and stroking himself faster, rolling himself onto his back right in front of the red head and began to arch up until his back was creating a delicious arc.

Axel let out an agonizing groan as he emptied his load all over his chest and slouched back in his chair. He had lost. At the sound of Axel's post-orgasmic moaning, Roxas sped up the pace of his hand and let out a shout of relief (that sounded suspiciously like the name Axel) as he spilled into his hand and lay back on the table as the after shocks coursed through his body.

After a few minutes of time filled with the sounds of heavy breathing, Axel opened his eyes to see a pair of half-lidded blues looking right back at him.

"Oh Fuck…Roxas" Axel groaned out as Roxas moved to a seated position on the table.

Roxas agreed that there was no better sum up of the situation.

*************

Riku wanted a trophy. Hell, even a medal would make him feel better about life in general. He could see the inscription marking the shiny golden surface: Presented to Riku Jenova, For Incredible Perseverance, Patience and Self-Control. It would have a lovely style, with finely detailed………

"OH MY GOODNESS! LOOK RIKU IT'S A PUPPY!"

"Why yes Sora it is" ……patterns carved into the surface, however it wouldn't be too……

"HAHAHAHAHA LOOK RIKU SOMEONE PAINTED THAT BENCH PINK WHICH IS SILLY BECAUSE ALL THE REST OF THEM ARE BLUE! ISN'T THAT THE FUNNIEST THING EVER!"

"I couldn't agree more Sora" ……tacky, because it's a fucking trophy and the more impressive the better. Riku's eye twitched again as Sora opened his mouth wide in order to shout out another obvious thing in the current surroundings as they walked past the shops on their way home from school…well Riku walked, Sora was skipping merrily along.

"WHY DID MR VEXEN HAVE TO GIVE US SO MUCH HOMEWORK! IT SHOULD BE AGAINST THE LAW OR SOMETHING HE'S SO MEAN DON'T YOU THINK SO RIKU?"

Riku had to agree with him on that, Thursdays always ended with Science and a boatload of homework from the Science teacher. The other days Mr Vexen was usually too pissed off to think about giving enormous amounts of work out, his mind too occupied about keeping a certain pink-haired student's wandering hands out of his lab coat when it came to his lesson with the Seniors. Riku smirked, Marluxia was indeed a strange saint to every other student in the school.

Riku's thoughts were interrupted by a shrill cry from his best friend as the small brunet faced him with a look of horror on his face.

"I FORGOT ROXAS!" Sora screeched right in Riku's ear as he grimaced in pain at the high pitched sound. How Sora could forget his own twin was always a curious topic. Sora's obliviousness however was one of his most endearing and annoying features. It was also the top reason why their relationship had never gone past "friendship" status much to Riku's annoyance.

"He is probably with Axel"

"Yes your probably right! They are super best friends just like we are! Always hanging out together and hugging"

_Except they hug each other while naked in the janitors closet during maths _Riku mused bitterly.

It wasn't long before they came to the Strife family home where Sora bounded up the stairs onto the porch and began searching for his key in his backpack. Sora's mother's car was gone and so was his older brother Cloud's bike, so it seemed they would be alone. His hormones gave a cheer.

Sora gave a triumphant yell as he pulled his key from the depths of the bag and shoved it in the lock. Riku followed him as Sora bounded straight through the kitchen entrance and straight up the stair case.

"Come on Riku! You're so slow!" the brunette giggled down the stairs. Riku gave a small smile, Sora was just too cute sometimes. He obediently followed at a slower pace but stopped suddenly once he had walked past the kitchen entrance. He swore that he had seen a smudge of bright red in his peripheral vision. Instinct told him to keep walking, Sora was indeed waiting for him. For once Riku decided to screw his instincts and took three steps backwards until he was standing in the doorway. It was then that he decided that he really, really, really hated Axel.

Axel was tied to a chair, practically naked with Roxas kneeling between his legs, in high-heeled boots, licking white stuff (Riku didn't want to know) off of Axels chest. The couple was so caught up in Roxas' actions that they didn't notice the other presence until Axel's head fell to the side with a moan and his eyes cracked open.

"I fucking hate you"

Axel could only grin as Roxas head spun around violently and turned a deep scarlet when he saw Riku.

"Awww don't worry Riku, I'm sure Sora is filled with just as many surprises as my little Roxy, they are twins you know!"

* * *

**A/N: May do more chapters on the other characters....but i'm lazy...so feel free to poke me into writing. Reviews raise my confidence ^^**

**other possible pairings: RxS, LxC, MxV, XxS etc**


End file.
